


Uh Oh, Sans

by ComicSpirits (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AAAA, Angst, Fluff, Kinky stuff, Other, bone zone, i forgot, i guess smut is implied, there's also maybe more ships but!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ComicSpirits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just a couple of oneshots that tie loosely with one another. I did these for fun.</p><p>The entire thing centers around your and Sans's relationship and what you do with it.</p><p>that's it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your eyes open as your phone's ringtone goes off.  
It was a familiar song, the one that the statue Underground played, and it always made you tear up whenever you heard it.  
Right now, though, it made you feel irritated.  
You sit up, your body sleepy and your eyes droopy. You grab your phone, swipe to the right so as to enable the call, and hold it up to your ear, murmuring a sarcastic "good morning" to whoever was calling you.  
"HUMAN!!" You jump, your body suddenly wide awake as Papyrus's booming voice rings out from the phone. "WERE YOU NAPPING AGAIN? YOU DO THAT EVERY NIGHT! IT'S UNNATURAL!"  
Before you can answer, he continues. "ANYWAY! HUMAN, DO YOU HAVE ANY PLANS FOR TODAY?"  
You shake your head as you hop off your bed, the floor making a pleasurable creak as your weight happened upon it. You then murmur a no, as you realize that he can't see you, and check the time.  
Wait, what? It was 4 AM?? Why did Papyrus have to call at such an ungodly time?  
"GOOD! THAT'S GREAT, NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus seemed relieved that you weren't doing anything today. "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL ABOUT GOING OUTSIDE?"  
You shrug, saying that you wouldn't mind heading outside if it meant meeting up with friends.  
"THAT'S ALSO GOOD!" He also seemed excited at your responses. "WELL, THEN! HUMAN, AT 12 PM TODAY, I REQUEST THAT YOU TAKE A PLEASURABLE STROLL IN THE PARK! I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU! GOODBYE, NYEH HEH HEH!!"  
And he hung up like - snap! - that.  
You shake your head, your smile widening as you imagined Papyrus waiting for you at 12 PM.  
It's not like you had feelings for him or anything. It's just that you didn't normally have people wait for you on anything. You were usually at places before you were supposed to be there, and you were fine with that. Being early was a good trait to posess.  
You walk to your closet and open it up. Inside were numerous striped shirts, socks, and undergarments. You really liked striped things, and you felt uncomfortable if you didn't wear anything striped. It was a calming thing for you, and you didn't really know why.  
You picked out the cleanest clothes you could find, then closed the closet.  
You took off your pajama clothes, which usually consisted of a large shirt that went down to your knees and underwear, and put on the clothes you took out of the closet. After that, you headed downstairs to eat some cereal and toast.  
Today was going to be a long day.

 

You were walking to the Park.  
The Park wasn't anything special, just a huge oval space with trees and a few lakes and rivers inside it. There were pathways for running or walking on, and benches littered the sides of said pathways so one could rest from an extensive workout.  
You checked your phone as you walked through the entrance gates. 11:53 AM. You were early.  
The trees near the entrance gates were sparse and rarely diverse, but once you got further in the trees began to close in around you and rivers trickled between them.  
In Autumn, the Park was truly beautiful.  
Right now, it was just a barren wasteland of dead leaves and stark branches.  
You walked a dozen steps before breathing hot air into your mittened-hands, the breath wisping out as a cold cloud.  
You were wearing nothing special, just a red winter jacket, red mittens Toriel had knitted you, snow boots, sweatpants, a striped turtleneck, and a hat with earmuffs on the sides and a puffball on top.  
None of these items were resistant to the cold winds biting at your cheeks, or the blades of ice slicing at your legs, making you walk staggedly.  
After a few more dozen steps, just far enough from the entrance gates to be comfortable, you slumped onto a bench, curling your legs up against you and rubbing them offhandedly.  
You checked your phone. 11:58 AM. Why couldn't the afternoon come any quicker?  
Suddenly, your phone buzzed. A notification for a new text appeared, and you opened your Messages app.  
One new message from Papyrus.

"JUST WAIT. -Papyrus"

What did that mean?  
You waited anyway, whiling away the time by checking your favourite artists and music stations.  
After a few minutes, you checked the time. 12:03 PM.  
Then, you heard steps.  
You turned your head towards the source of the noise and was taken aback.  
For there, walking towards you, was Sans.  
He was wearing his usual getup -- his sweater, turtleneck, shorts, house slippers, mittens -- and he looked about as normal as he usually did.  
You greeted him, and he waved at you, suddenly walking faster. Once he got to you, he plopped down next to you and sighed with relief.  
"thank Dog you weren't too far away. i didn't want to drag this bag of bones any farther than i had to." At "this", he points at himself, making you smile and sigh -- his puns always did that to you. It was a love-hate relationship.  
You ask him what he was doing here, and he looks away, suddenly embarrassed. Why?  
"just wanted to see an old friend, s'all." He replies, still not looking at you. Judging by his demeanor, that's not all he wanted to do.  
So you ask again. Friendlier, this time, in a more motherly fashion.  
He doesn't respond for a few moments. You wait patiently until he turns back to look at you.  
His face is aflush with a deep blue, mimicking a blush. He grabs your hand and, without looking directly into your eyes, says something so mind-numbing that you can't focus for a few seconds.

"if you were a pie, you'd be a cutie-pie. wanna be mine?"

He quickly pulls away, leaving you in a state of shock and disappointment.  
For such a proposal, he could have used a better pun. Absolutely, dapsolutely should have.  
"wow. that was bad." He chuckles, and you agree. That sucked.  
You ask him if he wanted to have another go at it. He shakes his head, his grin widening.  
"nah, you would already know what the point of it was, and that's no fun."  
You agree with him, then realize the severity of the situation.  
Sans just asked you to date him. At least, you think so. It was hard to tell whether or not Sans meant most of the things he said, but you felt like this was genuine.  
Which brings you back to the point of the topic: Sans just asked you to date him.  
How were you going to respond?  
You certainly felt feelings for the skeleton, sure, but you felt that way towards your entire adopted family. You loved everyone in it.  
But...  
For the past couple of months, you had felt a certain way about Sans. You couldn't pinpoint it, but now, it's been made clear.  
That feeling?  
It was romantic love. The kind of love you feel for someone you like.  
It was hard to put into words, but you were sure that that was what it was.  
So, hesitantly and verrry cautiously, you say:  
"I love you, too."  
Sans looks at you, his blush going full-on neon blue and skyrocketing as you spoke. He seems taken aback, then relieved.  
"good, cause if you didn't love me back this entire meeting would be awkward." Sans chuckles, and you agree.  
A few minutes pass with you two awkwardly in silence. So much for no awkwardness.  
Just to break the silence, you shyly ask what people who love eachother do. You've never really loved anyone in the romantic sense, so this was all new to you.  
A moment or two pass before Sans motions for you to come closer to him. You scoot over, the texture of your pants making it easy to slide on the bench.  
You scoot all the way over to Sans -- your bodies are touching now. Before you can ask what he was doing, he wraps his arm around your shoulder and pulls you onto him.  
You muffle a gasp as your face hits the soft texture of his chest area. You turn your head so as to see Sans, and ask what that was for.  
"it's what people who like each other do." He rubs his right sweater pocket with his free hand. "i read it off the internet, and it seems pretty accurate."  
You say that the internet is not always 100% reliable, and he laughs.  
"well, it lead to this, so i guess it was right about that."  
You nod. The warmth filling your body was endearing, in the sense that it came from Sans, and you really needed warmth right now; the cold air snaked dangerously at your toes, and you really didn't want to feel the full extent of it.  
Minutes pass. Sans fell asleep, judging by the gentle snores coming from him and the rumbling of his chest. You closed your eyes and hummed a familiar tune. It was one you couldn't quite remember the origins of, but it was a gentle kind of song, and so you liked it.  
As you were humming, you felt Sans shift. You immediately stopped, opening your eyes and looking up at Sans again.  
He was awake, and looking straight into your eyes. It kinda creeped you out, but at the same time it didn't.  
"wanna head back to my place? i've got a few wishbones we can split."  
You nod, sitting up and instantly felt the cold, windy blades of ice strike your body.  
Aaaa~!  
It hurt.  
Sans stood, and you stood as well, finding his hand and holding it.  
Sans looks at you funny, then holds your hand tightly, his face still a light neon-blue.  
Jokingly, you ask how you were gonna get to his house. His answer is as expected.  
"i know a shortcut."  
He starts walking into the woods, and you follow. After four steps, everything flashes blue and

 

you're standing in the living room of the Skeleton Brothers' home, still holding Sans' hand. Reluctantly, you let go, and Sans shrugs, allowing you to pull your hand back to yourself.  
"so, uh... what do you wanna do?" He asks, motioning towards the TV and the kitchen in one swift gesture. You ask for something to eat, then sit at the couch. He nods before heading into the kitchen. You turn the TV on and flip through the channels.  
Most of them are just boring human channels with either drama or reality shows on. One of them was the channel that Papyrus frequently used to host his cooking show on. He usually only cooked pastas and the only entertaining part of the show were the co-commentators. For instance, one time, the Lesser Dog was asked to try Papyrus' pasta, and the Dog's head went flying away from the pasta. It was amusing, yet humiliating for Papyrus.  
Sans came back out from the kitchen with a bottle of ketchup and a Glamburger, the Glamburger hopefully for you. Your speculation is rewarded when he offers it to you. You gladly take it, opening up the wrapper it's contained in as Sans starts downing his ketchup.  
You take two bites out of your burger before Sans discards the bottle of ketchup. He was already finished? Wow.  
"so, uh... wanna watch a movie or something?" Sans asks, shyness entering his voice and making you grin.  
You say you're up for whatever, and he shrugs, getting up and walking over to a stand next to the TV filled to the brim with DVD cases.  
"what kinda movies do you like?" He asks. You like any kind of movie, just not overly cheesy ones. You say as such to him, and from your viewpoint on the couch you swear you saw his grin diminish slightly.  
"that's too bad, 'cause those are my favourite." He picks a case from the stand, turns around and holds it out to you.  
The name is in japanese, so you can't read it, but the art style was making you cringe. Dear Dog, it was so bad.  
You almost complain about it, but, after a few moments of indecision, shrug and say that you'd deal with it. His wide grin returns, and he puts the movie in.  
He sits at the couch after that, and grabs the remote.

The previews are long and were so cheesy you found yourself coughing more than once, but once they were finished you found your chill and finished your Glamburger.  
As Sans starts the movie, you scooch over to him and lean into his chest again. Sans pretends not to care, as shown by his lack of reaction, but you could tell he felt more comfortable when you laid on him; his shoulders stopped tensing ever so slightly, and he started breathing a little more deeply, like he was napping instead of being awake.  
You liked this side of Sans, you decided. You wanted this to go on forever.

 

Unfortunately, then the movie began after the long credits scene.  
The movie, as expected was terrible, and you only saw the first four scenes after the credits before you closed your eyes and sighed. You were unexpectedly tired, and you felt so comfortable on Sans that you fell asleep...

 

...only to wake up to the smell of burning eggs.  
You sit up immediately, looking around dazily for the source of the smell. After a few seconds, you see smoke coming out of the kitchen and deduce that Papyrus is making something, unfortunately.  
You look at Sans and see that he's knocked out cold. The lights in his eyes are nonexistent and his position looks so relaxed...  
He looks cute, you realize with a start. That's what he looks like. Like a precious cinnamon roll.  
You stand and stretch, your vision going starry a bit before returning to normal. You smile at Sans and his cuteness, then walk into the kitchen to see what was happening.  
Papyrus was standing in front of the oven, holding a frying pan with eggs inside and wearing a white chef's hat, along with a pink apron. The smoke was rising from the eggs and into the air, and you almost choked on it.  
You say a hello as you grab a stool from the table and sit on it.  
"GOOD MORNING, HUMAN!" Papyrus gleefully shouts, suddenly slam-dunking the eggs onto a plate next to the oven and handing them to you.  
You grab a fork, then the plate, then ask what the occassion was. He seemed overly joyous about something, and you wanted to find out.  
"THE OCCASSION IS YOU AND MY BROTHER DATING!" He plops more eggs onto another plate and slides it to the side, cooking even more eggs now. "I SEE THAT OUR DATE HELPED GET YOU MY BROTHER AS A DATEMATE!"  
You nodded, giggling as you remembered the date you had with Papyrus. It had been... interesting, to say the least.  
And now you were dating his brother. Oh.  
A blush creeped up to your face as Papyrus continued talking.  
"SO NOW I AM COOKING YOU A CONGRATULATIONS EGG BREAKFAST." He plopped even more eggs onto a plate, then turned the oven off, throwing the pan into the way-too-high sink. It hit the inside of the sink with a *clang!* and stayed there.  
"OR RATHER, I WAS. BON APPETIT, HUMAN!" He gestures for you to eat the eggs on your plate, and you do so, starting with the egg that looked like it was going to fall off your plate.

...there was something off about the taste.  
Sure, it tasted like eggs, but it also tasted like... ketchup?  
Wait a minute.  
Would that explain the strangely-green-ish colour of the eggs, and the fact that red sauce came out whenever you poked at it?  
You ask if there was any ketchup in the eggs, and Papyrus grins.  
"YEP! SINCE MY BROTHER LOVES KETCHUP, I DECIDED TO MAKE EGGS ENTIRELY OUT OF KETCHUP! DO YOU LIKE IT?"  
You grimaced, your face contorting as you just realized what you had been eating. Papyrus seemed to take your face as one of pleasure, as he normally did, and laughed.  
"IF YOU WANT, I CAN MAKE THESE EVERY MORNING! WOULD YOU LIKE THAT, HUMAN?"  
You quickly shake your head no as you hear slippers scuffling on the floor. You turn around and see Sans walking into the kitchen, rubbing his eyesockets sleepily.  
"hey." You greet him back, and Papyrus thrusts a plate towards Sans. He grabs it, carefully examining the eggs. "what's this?"  
"IT'S A CONGRATULATIONS EGG BREAKFAST!!" Papyrus takes off his chef uniform and lays it on the counter. "SINCE YOU AND THE HUMAN ARE DATING NOW, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THOUGHT TO MAKE IT WHILE YOU WERE NAPPING!"  
"really?" Sans grabbed another stool to sit on as you got a fork and handed it to him. He delicately picked an egg up -- then plopped it onto his teeth. The food seemed to fade into his teeth until there wasn't anything left.  
What?  
Monster food was weird.  
"tastes good, papy. what's it made of?"  
Papyrus takes a pose, his scarf somehow fluttering behind him even though there wasn't a wind in the house. "THE EGGS ARE MADE OUT OF... KETCHUP."  
"just ketchup?"  
"YES."  
"wow." Sans picks another egg up and eats it. "pretty impressive. i didn't know you had the stomach, to make something out of ketchup."  
"SANS!" At that, Papyrus gets angry and starts to stomp his foot. A smile is on his face. "YOUR PUNS GET WORSE EVERYDAY!"  
"you're smiling." Sans points out, and Papyrus gets angrier.  
"I AM AND I HATE--"  
The sudden familiarity of the situation makes you laugh , stopping Papyrus in his tracks and making Sans look at you.  
You stutter out an apology as your laugh breaks down into giggles.  
"oh. hey kid. didn't know you were here." Sans ruffles your hair, making you blush slightly, for that was what he normally did, except this time the circumstances were different.  
You were dating.  
"SO!" Papyrus leans on the counter in a faux-cool pose, albeit just making him look silly. "AS OFFICIAL DATEMATES, WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU DO?"  
"well, i can think of a few things..." Sans slyly glances at you, making you blush harder. "but, i think this can start us off."  
And he grabs your face and kisses your cheek. When he pulls away, your face is at an all time red, your hand idly feeling your cheek.  
Papyrus groans, says something about this being a terrible start, then leaves. You're not really paying attention; all your focus was on Sans.  
"was that a good start?" He suddenly asks shyly, a shade of light blue making its way onto his face and making your cute radar go off again. You nod, then hug him, your stool scooching over to his with you. You nuzzle your head under his chin and rest there, closing your eyes and enjoying the warmth of this skeleton.  
After a moment, Sans hugs you back tightly, forcing you to hop onto his lap and wrap your legs around him like a child would do to a parent.

 

You stay like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's prescence, until Sans chuckles and you pull your head away from him, looking straight at his face.  
"i think we should find someplace more comfortable. you're straining my bones, here."  
You silently groan as you hop onto the floor, Sans following suit. You hold his hand, and, with him, walk back out into the livingroom, where Papyrus was enjoying a cooking show. He patted the couch space next to him, and you two sit together, Sans making bad jokes about the food and ingredients (much to Papyrus' displeasure), and you just enjoying the fact that you were here to begin with.

 

After a while, Papyrus had to leave, and he did, leaving you and Sans on the couch. Sans had fallen asleep, the lazy bones, and left you drowsily watching the cooking shows -- until your phone buzzed.  
You grabbed it, then checked your texts.  
-One new message from: Toriel-  
And then you jumped up with a start.  
You had forgotten to tell Toriel you stayed the night here!  
As you clambered about, getting your things, you haphazardly checked the text.  
"Are you alright? You did not return home last night, and I am very worried. Please respond soon.  
Sincerely, Toriel."  
You text back that you slept at Sans' house and that you were coming home immediately just as you thrust your hat on. You said a goodbye to Sans, who had no response, then hurried out the door, your will to get home filling you with...

DETERMINATION.


	2. uh whoops!

You rub your head against Sans, his hood fluff warming your obscenely cold cheeks immensely. Something about this skeleton was so warm, and whenever you leaned on him you felt like falling asleep right there, with your face near his.  
Sans was blushing, a light tinge of blue hovering over his face. It was very cute to see him blush in such a way, even though you knew it didn't really make sense from an anatomical point of view.  
He was holding your hand, stroking his pointer finger over your knuckles absent mindedly as he watched the anime you had picked out from Alphys' immense collection. It was about a tsundere android who stalkishly followed their "senpai" everywhere in high school. It was supposedly good, as Alphys had gushed over it (not as much as Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, though), but you couldn't find the appeal in it.  
You rubbed your face deeper into his fluff, wrapping your arms around him and closing your eyes. He laid an arm over your back and pulled you even closer, making your face heat up.  
"this is beautiful." Sans murmured, not wanting to disturb you yet needing to get the point across.   
You nod slightly, not wanting to move much from your comfortable position.  
Since you and Sans had "hooked up" at the Park a week or two back, you had spent a lot of time together, much to Papyrus' chagrin. He would make gagging noises when you and Sans "kissed" -- really, it was more like you were nuzzling noses, but it felt intimate to him, so it was to you -- and usually jabbed a finger in his mouth. You liked to smile at him while he was at it, sometimes prolonging a kiss just so he would leave to "throw up", even though you were pretty sure skeletons couldn't throw up.  
As for the others, Toriel seemed to be a bit peeved by it -- maybe because she liked Sans too? -- but she was otherwise fine with it. Undyne said she "knew it all along" (followed by a friendly punch from you), Alphys mentioned something about it being her "number three ship of all time", and Asgore just agreed with Toriel, as he usually does nowadays. Him and Toriel haven't gotten together again, and you think it's for the best; judging from the stories that Asgore sometimes told you about their relationship, they were truly insufferable and inseperable from each other back then.  
Remembering them being so intimate back then, you also remembered that you had never gotten "intimate" intimate with Sans. You loved the kisses, sure, but you desired something... more. You weren't going to force him, of course, but the feeling lingered sometimes after you kissed. Since you kissed often, the feeling always lingered.  
Sans jumped, and you removed yourself immediately from Sans. You just realized that your hand had been idly crawling down to Sans' pelvis as you were thinking. It made you shake with intense embarrassment.  
You stutter an apology, and Sans laughs.   
"it's alright, kid, i get it. you can't wait to get another skeleton inside've ya." He shrugs as you shiver yet again, your face beet red. "can't blame ya."  
Then his face turns serious. You're not sure how you figure out his expressions, since he always has that dopey grin, but you just kinda get a feeling whenever his mood changes. That feeling is usually right.  
"but you're gonna have to wait on that. sorry." He turns away from you and continues watching the anime, which has progressed to the android holding their dead senpai in their arms and yelling out "WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR!!!!!" in the worst possible voice acting.  
You breathe deeply for a few seconds, if only to calm your beating heart, then enwrap Sans in your embrace. If you couldn't get inside his pants, then the least you could do was get outside it.  
You lay as you were earlier for a few minutes, watching the anime with Sans -- the android just found out their parents were dead! -- until you realized he was sleeping by the gentle snoring he was doing.  
You nuzzled into the crook of his neck, enjoying the warmth that somehow emitted from the skeleton's bones. The anime cried out a "no" again, followed by what sounded like a sword slash. You didn't feel like opening your eyes but you were interested in the anime too much (albeit it being terrible), and just as you're about to open them--  
"i don't want to lose you."  
You start, but then realize it was just Sans. You stay still after that, listening for him to say anything else.

After a few minutes, he does.

"the number of resets i've had to go through... the number of times i saw him be saved, then be killed, then be saved again, all by the same damn flower... i don't know how i stayed alive, when all those times... all those resets... he had... he had...."  
He was trembling with intense emotion. You held him tighter. He obliged by holding you tighter as well.  
"i just... don't want to lose anyone i love ever again. when you came, suddenly, it all stopped, just like that. i haven't felt a reset for a while, but..."  
Here he laughs, as if he just had a funny thought.   
You felt it was not very funny.  
"it's only a matter of time until we get sent back to where we began. only a matter of time 'til we forget everything that happened here and get set anew onto a clean slate, until i have to watch everyone die again, and again, and--"  
You put a finger to his mouth, the intention being to make him stop, but he shut up anyway, a blue tinge of possible embarrassment on his face for having rambled. You had no idea what he was talking about, but you got the gist of it. Therefore...  
"I won't let that happen." You say steadily, your voice firm and filled with DETERMINATION. "I won't let you feel those feelings again. Ever."  
You remove your finger from his mouth and he only seems to grin wider. You knew that you couldn't REALLY make him stop feeling like that, but right now, you just wanted to comfort him in any way possible.  
"if you think so, kid." He says, shrugging a bit and looking back at the TV, even though you knew he was still thinking about what you said.  
You sigh. With any hope, he'd take what you said to... bone? You wanted to say heart but he HAD no heart, in the physical sense. You were tempted to ask him, but you felt that it'd be rude to ask right now, so you just hugged him tightly and watched the anime (the tsundere and the psycho androids were standing in front of a statue of a president that was unknown to you.)  
Eventually, however, you felt your eyes close again and you fell asleep...

 

...until you're shaken awake by Sans.  
He's looking down at you with a fierce blue blush on his face. He's also not really directly looking at you, instead looking past you, towards... something.  
He takes a moment before he says what you would have never guessed him to say.  
"you, uh, wanna get laid?"  
You're taken aback for a moment before you giggle and, heat engulfing your face, nod.  
He stands, and you stand with him. He walks you up the stairs and to his room. He opens it and you find that everything was exactly the same as when you entered it Underground. Even the treadmill was in the same place, though it looked slightly more worn out.  
He pats your shoulders, as if motioning for you to stay at the entrance of the door. You stay, regardless of the meaning of the pats, and he goes and fixes his bed, making it look slightly habitable. Then, he shoos something out from under his bed -- maybe a mouse? -- and removes a bottle of ketchup from his pillow.  
Eventually, he nods to himself, then pats the bed. You sit on it, followed by Sans himself.  
Time passes a bit awkwardly for a few moments, then, bravely, you start to take off your shirt.  
Sans looks at you with an expression you can't really decipher, then shrugs his sweater off.  
You take your shirt off, then throw it on the floor. After that, you look at Sans -- and giggle.  
He was struggling with his turtleneck, for the neckhole had seemingly shrunk. You cover your mouth, wipe away the grin, and start to help him take it off.  
As you lean on him, you feel something soft in his midsection. Puzzled, you recklessly put your hand under the shirt and pull out what was there.  
Sans jumps as you hold up the pillow, apparently not having expected you to grab it.  
"oh -- i -- uh --" You laugh again, then shove the pillow in his face. You hear his low chortle as he takes the pillow off his lap, for it had fallen there after you hit his face with it, and laid it next to him.  
Remembering the original point of what you were trying to do, you diligently grab the turtleneck ruff and pull up to find no resistance.  
What did he need help for, then?  
You start to ask that before he pulls you in close to him, your raw body rubbing against his fluffy turtleneck. You moan against your will, and Sans stops, laughing again.  
"wow. didn't know you liked it like that." You shake your head and smile, then, in one swift, upward move, take his turtleneck off.  
Underneath the turtleneck were... bones. You weren't sure what you were expecting, but you were surprised anyway.  
Sans noticed you staring, and looked away. "what? am i too bony for you?" He says jokingly, being rewarded in a groan and a smile from you.  
You shake your head, then rub your finger against a rib bone idly. Sans shivers, and two things register in your mind: Sans likes what you're doing, and skeletons have very sensitive bones.  
Both make you feel mischievous.  
Tilting your chin up so as to look innocent, you grip a rib bone and start stroking it.  
He shudders in your grasp, instinctively putting his hands up to your chest and holding you. Startled, you lose your grip on the bone, and he stops shuddering after a few moments of panting..  
"i've always wondered what was under your shirt." Sans says, his voice hoarse with what felt like pleasure and lust. "now i know."  
He starts to rub at your nipples, making you close your eyes and gasp in pleasure. You open one eye and see his left eye glow blue. Suddenly, your chest feels intensely yet comfortably warm, and you moan loudly, much to your embarrassment.  
"didn't think you'd like it that much." Sans chuckled. Meaning to give back what was being given, you grip the skeleton's waist -- then discover that he never took off his pants.  
You pull away from him and cross your arms. He looks confused for a moment, then realizes what you mean.  
"mind doing it for me?" He asks, pushing his waist towards you so as to allow you more access to his shorts.  
You oblige, swiping it off and throwing it to the floor in one, swift action. Underneath were... more bones. You still weren't sure what you were expecting.  
You move back into position, as does Sans, and he grabs your chest at the same time you grip his pelvis.  
The familiar and intense warmth wraps your nipples, and your palms start rubbing his pelvis. You both groan in pleasure, both kneading each other's sensitive spots.  
As time went on, you rubbed faster, and he rubbed harder. It was very hard to control your moans and groans at this point, and you could tell the same was happening to Sans.  
Suddenly, you felt a pressure build in your loins. You've never felt this before, but you didn't have time to focus on it as Sans kneaded you harder and you palmed him harder.  
The pressure built and built until suddenly your entire body both shivered intensely and collapsed at the same time. Pleasure filled your entire body, and your head felt numb.  
Sans was panting, his chest somehow rising and falling at a rapid rate. He must have had the same feeling as you just did, for his hands lay at his sides and he looked very lethargic.  
Panting was the only thing that filled the room, and soon it was replaced by calm breathing. Once this happened, you laid down next to Sans and, grabbing the blanket, laid it on the two of you.  
You snuggled up close to Sans, feeling his bones and enjoying the feeling immensely. It was like having multiple warm yet thin pillows pushing in on you from one direction. It felt great.  
Your eyes were heavy, but you felt like talking about what happened. Just as you opened your mouth, Sans coughed, stopping you in your tracks, then asked "did you like it?"  
You nodded. He shifted a littler closer to you, then sighed.  
"that was my first time doing anything like that with anyone. same with you?" You nod, and the light in his eye sockets goes out -- that was his form of closing his eyes. "i hope i did good. wouldn't want to have given you a bummer of a first time."  
You tell him that he did great, then ask how you did.  
He thinks on it for a bit, then his smile goes wider. "you were fantastic. i haven't felt like that since..." His smile suddenly diminishes, and he goes quiet.  
Anxious, you quickly switch the topic to your friends and what they'd think, but Sans was unresponsive. Finally, you sigh and rub his pelvis bone again, to his apparent surprise; he jumped a little, yet it was towards you, not away from you.  
A few moments after that, he opened one eye and sighed. "sorry. got caught up in memories. but anyway, ya wanna head back downstairs now, or...?" You shake your head, and he nods in contentment. He pulls you in closer and leans on his side, his face pressing against yours.   
You close your eyes, feeling Sans' warmth pass over into your skin, and...

 

...you slept.

You wake up and sit immotionless for a while, still cradling the soft warmth of Sans in your hands. Then, realizing that you never told Toriel you were sleeping here, sat up with a start. Sans twitched a little, and you figured it was 'cause you moved. So you sat there for some time, examining the already-familiar room and not wanting to awaken Sans. Nothing was moved nor out of place since the last time you saw it, so it was a boring sight to look at, but you looked anyway.  
Eventually, however, your stomach growled and you sighed. You were gonna have to move.  
You carefully pushed yourself off the bed, being super careful not to touch Sans. You felt as if he'd wake up if you moved him even the slightest bit, so you were ...determined to not touch him.  
A few minutes later, having successfully removed yourself from the bed, you were sitting on the couch in the living room, a weird cooking show going on. It featured how to roast a Pixie's wings and how to eat said Pixie wings. It was very abnormal, but you weren't paying much attention to it.  
Instead, you were thinking about last night.  
Your chest still tingled a little where Sans touched it, and you felt like he meant to prolong the effect. You wondered if the same went for his pelvic bone; you HAD worked it pretty hard last night...  
Then your thoughts went to what he said.  
He said he had seen someone die over and over again, all because of "the same damn flower". You felt as if that was Flowey; he had mentioned resets and SAVEs at one point, right...? Everything relating to Flowey was fuzzy in your mind, save for the first time he met you with his "friendliness pellets", which only turned out to be bullets.  
You didn't know who Sans was talking about, however; the person who kept dying, anyway. And what did he mean by you coming and the flower stopping? You fell into that hole in Mt.Ebott on accident; you hadn't MEANT to fall into it. Or at least, you think you didn't mean to. Nonetheless, you were thrust into the monster world, and here you are now.  
You sigh, shaking your head. Nothing was going to make sense until you made it make sense, and that would only be by asking questions.  
As soon as you thought this, you saw Sans -- wearing only a turtleneck and his shorts -- walking down the stairs, and you firmly decided not to question him today, for he looked groggy as heCK (you were making sure not to swear, since if you accidentally swore around Toriel she'd be cross).  
"hey, kiddo." Sans said, sitting down on the couch next to you and wrapping his arm around you. You oblige by resting your head on his lap, smiling as he doesn't jump and instead starts to stroke your head.  
On the TV is another cooking show, this time about a type of Japanese sushi roll that looked very very pink and kinda delicious. You catch the show mentioning something about "whale juice" and instantly do not want the sushi roll anymore.  
"so, uh, kid." He pauses. You nod your head, as if allowing him to continue, which he does.  
"are you hungry?" You sigh, disappointed by the question, then sit up and look at him sternly for a few moments. He stares back, and eventually you give up and nod in defeat. Sans nods, gets up and heads for the kitchen. You continue watching the cooking show -- they were now talking about an oatmeal cookie that also looked very pink -- and waited for Sans.  
The wait was not long.  
Sans came back with a ketchup bottle, what looked like a burger from Grillby's, and a plate of spaghetti. He sat back down next to you and offered you the burger, which you took willingly. As you bit into the burger, you saw Sans empty the entire bottle onto the spaghetti, splattering ketchup everywhere and getting some on your shirt.  
"ah shit, kid, sorry." Sans said, somehow looking very guilty. You say it's fine, you can grab a new shirt when you went home. "wanna borrow my sweater? you can wear it til you get home."  
You nod, then ask where it is. His grin somehow gets wider.  
"in my room. wanna go grab it?"  
You nod again, then set the burger down on the couch arm and race up the stairs. You enter Sans' room, searching for the sweater. You look for a minute before Sans yells that he has it. Sighing with indignation -- how dare he make you search for it when he had it all along? -- you head back downstairs -- and gasp.  
Sans was laying on the couch like a French girl. He was facing you, his hand holding up his head, and yet his other hand was stroking a place that made your heart race and your face heat up. His legs were open and his turtleneck was off, presenting his bones to you and making you even more flustered.  
You reach the bottom of the stairs before you realize that his sweater was on the chair. You curse, reach the table and grab it. Then, looking slyly at Sans, who was still in his French girl position and was looking very embarrassed, you strip your shirt off, rubbing your sides seductively before you put the sweater back on the chair. You had no intention to wear it.  
You face Sans again, who's face is now a very cool light blue. He was shivering, as if he were cold, and yet it was warm in here. Maybe he was shivering from lust?  
You shiver yourself, your smile turning into a grin as you walk to Sans and cross your arms over your chest.  
Sans looks at you for a moment, then looks away, his blush intensifying. "uhh... you, uh, gonna say anything?"  
You shake your head, and before he can ask anything else you're on top of him, swiftly removing his shorts and gripping his pelvic bone. He groans, squirming and gripping your sides as you start to rub every bone you could find, your lust for his pleasure driving you to the brink of insanity.  
Then you see his left eye go blue, and your grin goes wider.  
Your chest feels obscenely warm again, and you don't need to look to see what it was: Sans' magic.  
This time, however, tendrils start to whisp off of your chest and around your body, up to your head and down to your thighs.  
As you continue rubbing Sans, specifically in the pelvis area -- he squirmed the most when you rubbed there --, you felt a tendril recklessly slither down into your pants and under your private until it reached your ass, where it entered and---  
Oh dear LORD, it felt good.  
You moaned, moving your ass with the tendril, which was pounding into you with reckless abandon. This only superfueled your efforts to pleasure Sans as much as he was you, so you leaned down and started to lick his bones. This seemed to be a good response, as the result was Sans thrusting his pelvis towards you and forcing you to lick him more. You obliged as the fierce pounding of your ass made you move up and down with the tendril of magic.  
You gripped his ribs like handlebars on a bike as all of this was happening. Sans was shuddering in the most obscene of ways, and yet so were you, the tendril of magic only seeming to thicken and get more pleasurable.   
You felt the familiar feeling of pressure in your loins all too soon, though, and you strived to make Sans release at the same time as you. So, you starting licking his ribs, his spine, his face (he liked this one a lot), everything, your mind numb and filled with only one thought: Make. Sans. Release.  
Sans, sensing your hurried pace, fastened too, sliding another tendril -- or was it two? -- into your ass and making you feel stuffed and very pleased.  
The pressure was building up at a rapid pace, and you started to shiver, almost convulse rapidly as more and more tendrils stuffed your ass and rubbed your private.  
Then, suddenly, everything stopped; your mind went blank as the TV shouted "JUST FINISH IT ALREADY!!"; the pressure that felt as if it were everywhere released in the form of something unfamiliar to you; you only knew that you were thrusting rapidly onto Sans, and vice versa for him.  
Eventually, the thrusting stopped, and you were panting hard as you laid your head on Sans' chest, your body numb and your loins even more so.  
Sans seemed to feel the same way, as he was panting even harder than you. You both laid there for a few minutes, relaxing after a very intimate ten minutes or so.  
Soon, Sans grabbed a blanket that had been thrown from the couch earlier from the floor and laid it out on you both. The fuzzy texture of it made you relax and feel very comfortable, and also made you question whether it was made of real fur.  
You hugged Sans tightly, nuzzling your head into the crook of his neck as you normally liked to do. Sans' eyes were closed, and he was still breathing kind of ruggedly, but he seemed to be okay.  
You ask him if he enjoyed it, and he nodded; his mind seemed to be on something else, but what it was you had no clue.  
You shrugged ever so slightly, then closed your eyes, your mind content with being with Sans like this. You knew Papyrus might question the clothes on the floor and the fact that it smelled kind of musky in here, but you could worry about that later.  
Speaking of Papyrus... the voice on the TV sounded REALLY familiar.   
You looked at the TV, and sure enough, Papyrus was there, cooking at the beach with Onionsan and what looked like a dog. You thought it was the Poker dog, but you couldn't be sure.  
Papyrus was making what looked like spaghetti, only with oysters, and the Poker dog was sneakily snabbing said oysters whenever Papyrus wasn't looking.

It entertained you, and filled you with DETERMINATION as you lay with Sans on his lumpy, uneven couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN BONING I JUST NEED IT SOMETIMES.  
> ALSO! THE WARNINGS ARE NOW CHANGED TO EXPLICIT SIMPLY BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER. THANKS, CHAPTER 2.


	3. do whatever your heart desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops kinky stuff in this!  
> this is your warning for the chapter

"hey, kid. wake up."  
You open one eye, groggily examining your surroundings from your waypoint.  
You were in Sans' room, specifically in his bed. Sans was standing next to you, his hands in his sweater pockets. He had on his normal outfit, except today he was wearing thigh-high socks with little bones stitched onto them; Toriel must have knitted them, for she had also knitted you thigh-socks with hearts stitched onto them. She said that she wanted you to keep them, as a momento from her. It was cute.  
"finally, you're awake. you sleep like my pet rock; it never wakes up when i want it to." Sans shuffled his feet; he was anxious for something.  
You could understand that.  
For the past two days, you had been living with Sans. The event that had transpired two days ago at Undyne's had left a mark on you, and you wanted to never leave his side after it; he needed you, it seemed like.  
Toriel was almost devastated at the prospect of you leaving, but you said that you'd visit her occasionally, and that seemed to make her feel better. That's when she gave you the socks. They were warm and cuddly, like Sans, so you cherished them greatly.  
The other reason why he was so anxious was just as clear.  
For the past two days you two had done absolutely nothing. The only thing that had happened was a snowball fight between you and Papyrus on your first day here.  
You and Sans decided to dunk snow on Papyrus when he got home from doing his cooking channel, which was still up despite him making practically the same dish every time.  
When you and Sans had dunked snow on him and screamed "GET DUNKED ON!!!", however, Undyne and Alphys had been walking nearby. So when Papyrus initiated the snow fight, well...  
Let's just say you lost.  
The snow had disappeared after that, but that was okay; you preferred no snow to snow.  
You sat up, rubbing your eyes and trying to get the sleepiness out of them. You asked Sans why he needed you up, and he rubbed something in his pocket.  
"i, uh... wanna try something with you today."  
You ask him what that 'something' was, and he started to blush. It must be something really embarrassing if he were to blush like that.  
"uhhh... well..." Sans fidgeted. You nodded your head, urging him to go on. "the dogs aren't doing poker today, and, well... we have the garage to ourselves."  
Oh. Was it something like what you do did a few weeks ago? If so, he needn't be so embarrassed; you HAD done each other once before, after all.  
You hop off the bed, landing next to Sans. You stretch and yawn as you say that he doesn't have to be embarrassed about it; you were cool with it, as long as it was Sans.  
This seemed to relieve Sans, the blush disappearing from his face.  
Then you asked him what he was planning to do in the garage.  
"it's a surprise." He says, making you feel giddy and excited. Surprises always made you excited, and your vacation here needed a surprise.  
You got dressed as Sans looked away, putting a hand up to his face so he didn't have to see you.  
You shake your head as you take off your pajama shirt, which reached down to your knees and was good at covering up everything that needed to be covered up. You fingered the hem of your underwear, wondering whether or not you should take it off, just to see Sans's reaction. You decide not to, putting your thigh-socks and "PUN HERE" shirt that Sans had lended you (it drooped to the middle of your thighs) on. You figured you didn't need pants on; whatever you two were going to do probably didn't require them, you thought.  
You said that you were dressed, and Sans removed his hand from his face. He examined you from head to toe, making you blush a little, before he nodded and left the room. You followed.  
The house was the same as it always was. Sans was by the door, still rubbing whatever was in his pocket. You hurried down the stairs and fast-walked to him, stopping as you reached him.  
"take my hand." Sans said, and as you did everything flashed a bright blue and went dark.

You felt a carpet-like substance beneath your feet. Just as you were about to move in a random direction, just to feel where you were, the lights turned on.  
You were in the garage.  
The poker table that the dogs used was folded up and laying on the wall behind you, followed by the chairs. A TV hung from the wall adjacent the table, making the whole scene feel complete. A stand was under the TV, holding up a poker set that the dogs used to play poker. An ash tray was resting on the stand, and inside it were smoked dog treats, courtesy of Doggo. Since they were actually healthy to dogs (not so much to humans) and the environment, they were not treated discriminately when they appeared on the Surface.  
Sans was near the lightswitch by the door of the garage, his hand still in his pocket.  
"have you ever been in here before?" You shake your head. "figures. well, make yourself comfortable on the floor, 'cause i don't feel like grabbing a chair."  
You sit on the floor, feeling the velvet carpet underneath you. Sans grabs his stationary pillow from underneath his sweater and sits across from you, the pillow laying on his lap.  
Finally, Sans pulls out what was in his sweater, and you stare at it.  
It was a collar, connected to a leash. He set it down on the pillow and looked at your red face, blushing despite of himself.  
"as i said, i wanted to try something new with you." He grabs the collar again and unclasps it, opening it and making it into a C shape.  
The open part was facing you.  
"being friends with dogs has its benefits." He chuckles, making your heart beat fast.  
"now could you, uh... you know..." He motioned the collar towards you, and you felt your face go from hot to burning hot.  
Gulping, you nodded. Sans reluctantly fastened the collar around your neck, making sure that it was comfortable and not too tight. He set the pillow back under his sweater, grabbed the leash and stood, his face a bright navy blue. Deciding to fit the part, if only for his sake, you kneel before him.  
"let's try, uh..." He thought for a moment, then said, "shake." He held his hand out.  
You, wanting to obey his orders for some reason relating to the feeling in your loins, shake his hand. He chuckles nervously and pats your head.  
"good doggy. now, um... walk." He starts to walk towards the wall with nothing on it (which was the left wall), and you oblige, moving your knees so as to "walk" towards him like a dog.  
"good doggy." He repeated, emphasizing the "good" and grabbing something from his pocket. He held it out as you examined it.  
It was a dog treat.  
Not wanting to break immersion, you reach up with your mouth and grab it with your teeth, sitting back on the ground and chewing it. It was surprisingly not bad; it tasted like a brand-name chocolate bar but better.  
"now, does the doggy want a bone?"  
You tilt your head to the side, looking up at his face and questioning his choice of words. What did he mean by...  
And then it hit you.  
Almost literally.   
A bone had materialized in front of Sans's pelvic area, and took you by surprise; you jumped when it appeared.  
He chuckles, rubbing the back of his head.  
"feel free to touch it at any time." He says offhandedly, even though his face was bluer than anything you'd ever seen before. "i've never done this before, so... do what feels natural."  
What felt natural? Hm.  
You grip the middle of the bone, which rewards you with a shiver from Sans.  
Interesting.  
You lick the side of the bone, which forces Sans to grip your shoulders as he convulses. This must be very taxing on him.   
Good.  
After a few more strokes from your tongue, you decide to put the tip into your mouth.  
Sans grips your shoulders even harder, to the point of it even hurting a bit. You didn't mind, obviously; your mind was fixated on the pulsating bone in your mouth.  
You put more and more of it in, 'til the bone reached the end of your mouth. It didn't fit entirely, but that was okay.  
Sans was restraining himself from thrusting into you, which was obvious from all the shuddering he was doing.  
"ohhhh fuck, fuck, fuck--" He groaned, making you smile. You slide the bone out of your mouth, then back in, slowly yet surely getting Sans more and more aroused.  
The texture of the bone, the way your saliva made it slick and wet, yes, yes, yes--  
Finally, Sans can't take it anymore. He thrusts his faux-cock into your mouth, and you choke a bit, yet continue to slide the bone in and out of your mouth, like a popsicle.  
"fuck fuck fuck FUCK i can't take it anymore!!" Sans exclaims, his body still thrusting into yours. "kid, i---"  
Then he stops. He reached a climax.  
Your mouth fills with what tastes like creamy ketchup, and you realize that it was coming from the bone. Determined to get all of it, yet being disgusted by the taste, you keep the bone in your mouth, Sans slowly thrusting into you with each squirt.  
Eventually, however, Sans stops, and so does the creamy ketchup.  
You gulp down whatever remained, then slide the bone out of your mouth just as it disappears.  
Sans falls to the ground, panting. The leash was still in his hands, and he was sweating.  
You gulp for air for a while, 'til your breath calms and his panting slows.   
You cozy up to him and nuzzle the crook of his neck, for that is your favourite place to nuzzle.  
He chuckles, then takes your collar off. He throws it somewhere in the room, you don't really care, then holds you closely, his arms wrapped around you.  
You close your eyes, suddenly tired from the past ten or so minutes.  
You stay awake, however, and eventually Sans' breathing slows to an acceptable sleep rate.  
Not wanting to pass up the opportunity for more sleep, you accept the daunting darkness of sleep...

 

..."Are they...  
(...sleeping?)"  
You awake to the voices of Dogamy and Dogaressa. You suddenly sit up as you realize that all of your dog friends were there. Doggo, the Lesser Dog, the Greater Dog, Dogamy, Dogaressa, and the dog Amalgate you had battled in the True Lab were all standing in front of you. The Greater Dog was lifting the table from the wall when it stopped to look at you, and Doggo was holding the collar you had been wearing earlier.  
You "uh" just as Sans wakes up as well. He sits up, rubbing his eyesockets, then looking at everyone in the room.  
"oh. hey." Sans waves, and the Dogs reluctantly wave back. The Greater Dog sets the table down with surprising gentleness, now rushing to get the poker set and lay it out.  
"Hey!" Doggo exclaimed, his nose twitching. "Is who I think it is here? I can't really see them."  
"Yes, the strange puppy that pet us...  
(...is here!)" Dogamy and Dogaressa say in that weird almost-telepathic way of theirs, telepathic in that they knew what the other was going to say before they said it.  
"Hmm. Thought so." Doggo takes a dog treat out of his pocket and fumbles for a match. The Lesser Dog gives him one, and Doggo, after thanking him, lights his dog treat, putting it in his mouth.  
Sans stands, and you stand too.  
"well, we'll be outta here in no time, so don't--"  
"Aren't you going to...  
(...stay for poker night?)" The Dogi ask. You quickly shake your head and Sans shakes his head too.  
"nah, we gotta split. see ya 'round." And before they can reply you and Sans are suddenly back in the living room.  
It was deserted, as per usual, except now it was brighter outside than before. You must've slept for a while.  
"want anything?" Sans asks, and you politely say yes; your stomach was filled with a deep, dark hole that only food could fill. He chuckles, turns on a light, then heads into the kitchen. You sit on the couch and fold your knees up against you as you wait for Sans.  
You don't really think of anything in the time you wait for Sans, for what was there to think about? Everything went well, and you felt that you rather liked being treated like a dog.   
Did this mean you were a bottom bitch? (Again, sorry Toriel.)  
...  
Maybe.  
Then Sans walked out of the kitchen holding two Nice Cream Sundaes from Dog-knows-where. He handed one to you as he sat down. You gingerly licked it as Sans picked the remote up.  
He held it for a while. You were unsure why.  
When you were finished with your Nice Cream (it said "I like your shirt!" before the cone disappeared. it was weird) Sans put the remote back down and stood. His Nice Cream was gone too, albeit you never having seen him put it up to his mouth. Weird monster anatomy strikes again.  
"hey, kid." He was looking straight at you, and you stayed put. "i was wonderin' if ya wanted to head into the city. i bet papy is still out there and, well, i wanna crash his party."  
You nod in understanding while also standing, then shiver; you were still somewhat naked. Sans chuckled, then pointed at a pair of sweatpants on the table. You went and put them on, then asked how you were gonna get there; the city was somewhat far away, and you didn't feel like walking all the way there (your body was still numb from earlier).  
That's when Sans's grin seemed to widen, and you knew instantly how you were getting there.  
He grabbed your hand, and you closed your eyes as everything flashed blue and

you were standing near a Memorial Fountain.  
People and monsters of varying size, shape, colour and texture were walking places, talking into phones or each other. You spotted a lot of monsters that you knew, those being Froggit, the one monster that wanted "h-h-h-hot guys", the Ice Wolf monster and the lion who got Mettaton's dress (they were holding hands, it was really cute), the Politics Bear explaining politics to the bear that had been putting presents underneath the tree back in Snowdin, and many, many more. It alleviated unknown tension in your SOUL to know that everyone you had talked to (and even battled) were safe and sound.  
You felt something in your hand. You looked at it to find skeleton fingers entwined with yours. You looked up and saw Sans standing next to you, suddenly looking very nervous and afraid. Was he shy to be in places with lots of people...? That would explain why he never strayed from his brother's side, or from the stalls he ran. Sure, he was a regular at Grillby's, but that was probably just 'cause not a lot of monsters had went there. He still went to Grillby's, of course, but not as often.  
You asked him if he was okay. He nodded stiffly, and you continued to wait there until you spotted the Nice Cream monster selling their treats. Pulling Sans along, much to his chagrin, you rushed over to the monster. Currently, they were selling treats to the monster archivist that you had met in Waterfall. He thanked the Nice Cream man, then walked away, not even looking at you. It probably wasn't on purpose, you think; maybe he didn't notice you?  
"Whoa, hey!! My favourite customer!" The Nice Cream monster waved a greeting to you. You waved back, walked up to him, and asked how business was.  
"Business is BOOMING on the Surface! It's nothing I've ever seen before! Burgerpants over there--" He gestured to another stall across the Fountain. There was Burgerpants, wearing an official Mettaton apron and manning a official Mettaton merchandise stall. He was looking miserable, as he always did. Why did he keep working for Mettaton? It made no sense. "--he's been having a lot of people come up to him lately! Maybe 'cause of Mettaton's new channel? You should ask him for me!"  
You nod, saying that you would, then thank him and leave, still dragging Sans along. He was petrified, and his feet were shuffling in an odd way. He was blushing and he kept trying to hide himself from everyone around him. It was cute, in a sad way. It made you want to...  
You stopped, making Sans walk into you. He still didn't say anything still. It made you want to...  
You asked him if anything was wrong. He mumbled a no into the swirling mass of bodies around you. It made you want to...  
You hugged him. Right there and then.  
The monsters and people around you stopped and looked at you, the monsters more specifically, for they knew the two of you more closely.  
Sans, after a reluctant and suspenseful moment, hugged you back. People whooped and monsters cheered as you then kissed him. This probably wasn't helping him feel better at all, but you wanted him to know that you were there.  
You continued to hold him, and people moved on. You stayed in the same spot and, as your foreheads were touching, asked him if he was alright.  
"as long as i-i'm with you, babe." Sans stuttered, filling your SOUL with love for the skeleton.  
You pulled away, then held his hand firmly. He gripped yours, rubbing your knuckles in that endearing way he had.  
You decided to show him the city, so you and Sans walked around in random directions, you pointing out landmarks and historical monuments and (sometimes) monsters, and him making jokes and laughing alongside you.  
The day thinned out, getting no brighter and, in contrast, darker. The entire time, you had never found Papyrus, and you felt glad you hadn't; you didn't want to be in his show, and you also wanted today to be just the two of you.

 

You were walking on the beach with Sans. The day was still sort-of bright, yet it was close to dusk. There was almost no one on the beach, and Sans was 100% okay with that; he was swinging your arm up and down, and you were giggling alongside him.  
You asked if he enjoyed today, and he nodded.  
"it was a lot better than sitting around inside all day." He stated, accenting his point with a large thrust upwards (making you have to jump up to keep the momentum of the swing).  
You agreed, then walked in still silence until you came upon a swing set. There were only two swings, which was super convenient because you didn't feel like sharing with anyone but Sans at the moment. You sat on the left swing, and he sat on the right. Your hands were still wrapped around one another as you both swung at the same speed.  
The sun was setting beautifully on the sea horizon, the golden rays splaying out inbetween the gray clouds. It was surprisingly warm for a winter night, as it had been for a while now; it hadn't snowed in forever, not since a week or so ago, when the sky had pounded snow onto the ground in firm sheets.  
As you swung with Sans, a peaceful wind breezed through the beach. It smelled of fresh hopes, creative dreams and a thought of spending the rest of your days with the skeleton right next to you.

 

You and Sans returned to the house long after the sun had set; swinging and making bad jokes really made the time go by fast.  
You were still holding hands, even after it got a little too warm for comfort and the palm of your hand was sweating. Sans opened the house and hushed you in, closing the door behind him.  
Inside, everything was dark until Sans turned the light on. Then everything was light.  
Nothing was changed, except for the amount of glitter on Sans's pet rock. There was a heaping pile of it lopped on top of the rock so it made it really hard to see the actual rock.  
"you want anything?" Sans asked. You shake your head, and he shakes his head too. You weren't sure if he was mocking you, but nonetheless you let go of his hand. Reluctantly, he let go of yours too.  
You rubbed your palm as Sans waltzed into the kitchen. You plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. There wasn't anything spectacular on; it was just some show about police officers solving crimes about missing people and whatnot.  
You decided to flick through the channels before deciding on the channel that hosted Papyrus's show. Right now, there was an advertisement about a grill that instantly cooked food.   
Innovative!  
It didn't interest you at all.  
Sans came out of the kitchen with a sundae from the Nice Cream guy, though you didn't know how he got it; it was well past the Nice Cream guy's stall times.  
He sat down next to you and wrapped his unoccupied arm around you. You obliged by hugging him around the middle, resting your head on his chest.  
Sans fidgeted when you rested your head, causing you to lift your head and stare at him.  
"you ever feel like we should do something other than this?" He asks you, and you know what he meant. The cuddling was cute and all, but it was getting boring, as all things done repeatedly do. And yet, what else was there? You ask him so, and he chuckles.  
"maybe i wanna lean on you for a change. how about it?"  
You mull it over, then nod. Sans nods as well, then stands, taking you with him. You break apart from him then sit back down again, this time in his spot. Sans reluctantly sits next to you, then takes off his sweater. He hands it to you, and you ask him why.  
"so you can put it on. i'm not resting on your bare bones. who do you take me for?" You laugh, then put the sweater on, zipping it up to your chin (then immediately regretting it and unzipping it lower).  
Sans now seemed even more reluctant to lay on you, so you sighed impatiently and, wrapping your arm around him, pulled him close. He gasped as he fell against your chest, the sweater making it seem more like a pillow.  
"...this is so weird." He remarks, and you have to agree, and yet there was also a natural feeling to it, as if this was the way it was meant to be.   
So instead of saying yes, you instead shrugged, and Sans chuckled. He didn't say why, and you didn't ask.  
The TV was still going on about the grill that could grill ANYTHING, ANYTHING at all, and still it didn't interest you. It didn't interest Sans either, and soon after you two were positioned comfortably he fell asleep.  
You, being wide awake, instead stayed up and watched multiple advertisements about similar items, all boring you intensely (except for the third one, where Papyrus popped in and talked about how cool the machine was).

Time went on, the only eventful moment being around midnight, when an alarm went off somewhere outside the house. It was quickly snuffled, but it still scared you out of your mind.

Around 1 AM (as the TV's clock said), you felt your eyes get heavy. Feeling extremely grateful that now you could finally sleep, you turned the TV off, set the remote aside, and closed your eyes. Soon, you drifted into a peaceful slumber, Sans snoozing sleepily in your arms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow updates i'm without internet so i illegally upload the chapters  
> more probably won't come but that's okay right?  
> right


End file.
